1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing on-line customer access to wellness information and retail products through a distributed access network, and in particular, to a method and system that provides distributed access to fitness, nutrition, and wellness information and related products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in distributed technology such as the Internet provide access to a wide range of information. Users can log onto distributed networks at any time and receive a wide range of information ranging from the news to commercial offers. Vast numbers of companies advertise and solicit sales on the Internet, creating a large domain of products and services that is not always accessible or easy to navigate.
A variety of wellness information is available on the Internet through web sites. Some sites are devoted to avoiding illness. These sites do not address improving the quality of life or provide personal exercise and nutrition counseling. Some sites are no more than Internet links. Like many other Internet sites, many wellness sites require a computer to access as well as the time to logon and navigate through all the vendor and commercial media.